Thinking Twice
by ohnonotmiggy
Summary: When a traumatic event leaves a group of teens isolated, they must deal with the aftermath of the event, and each other, which proves much easier said than done.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It happened so fast. My reaction was so slow. If you call standing in shock a reaction. Rodney was yelling in my face to run. Carlo was on the ground. Patrick was looking around. And Geero- I didn't see him. I experienced this all in a haze, made confusing by the lack of sound. I wondered where my family was, where our other close friends were, how this could have happened. It didn't matter then, did it? Rodney, Carlo and Patrick were the only people I knew here, and the building seemed ready to give completely.

Most of my hearing and presence of mind seemed to have returned, and I joined Rodney and Patrick in attending Carlo. He was still unconscious, his hoodie burnt and shredded. His white t-shirt was already dusty from surrounding rubble. While Rodney attempted to wake him up, I examined the room for other survivors. Most of them seemed to have left already, with few lagging behind. Carlo finally opened his eyes, and coughed violently. I approached them and told them, "We need to go. NOW."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

26 Hours Before

My phone rang during the drive. I checked the screen. I guess Carlo just couldn't wait till I actually got there, could he? I already called him when we left, so this call had nothing new.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. "Where are you?" he asked impatiently. "We told your family to come as soon as possible. You saw the news reports. The safe zone will close soon."

"I know. We're going as fast as we can, and without these special circumstances, we would've been pulled over three times by now. So just sit tight."

I ended the call and shoved the device back into its pocket. This whole ordeal was causing a panic throughout Detroit, and considering the state of the city prior to it, you could guess the city was about to be plunged into hell for another round.

Another 30 minutes of traffic and close calls was endless with my anxiety. When we finally got to the safe zone (A.K.A. Comerica Park), we traversed rather roughly through the crowd towards our friends. We've known them for so long, we might as well call them family. Ettienne, Janrem and Rodney waved us over to their respective families.

"How bad was it?" Ettienne asked.

"We got lucky. A lot of people were in the streets, throwing stones, jacking people's cars. Where are the others?"

Janrem pointed with his chin behind me. I followed his gaze, and found the rest of our big "kapamilya." All of us were seated in the stands behind the dugout, the scoreboard visible yet idle.

Several hours passed, pacing the stairs of the stadium, buying food, bringing them to the others. It was dull, and time seemed to be going at .45x speed, irritating me beyond words.

I reclaimed my seat next to them and sighed deeply.

"How long do you think this thing will drag out?" I asked to no one in particular.

Patrick answered, "Well... considering that the state government is letting this happen, I guess we'll be here indefinitely."

"Yeah, but how bad can it be? We've had H1N1 haven't we? Why is this a big deal?" Dinnielle complained.

Mikhaella, Dinnielle and Ettienne's older sister, snapped, "They have no idea what it is, Dinnielle. We could've died out there!"

On that depressing thought, we adjourned our informal meeting and dispersed to our families. Rodney, Janrem, Carlo, Patrick and I went to the edge of the stadium and looked outside. Mobs of what I guessed were the untreated infected, armed with heavy artillery that we've only seen in Battlefield 4, lined the streets surrounding the ball park.

Janrem caught his breath as he saw what looked like a SMAW or RPG loaded and aimed at the stadium. We rushed to warn our families of the calamity, and packed up to leave the prone location.

We were just about to exit when the explosion shook the ground beneath our feet, collapsing a support, and effectively destroying part of the stadium. The roof above our heads creaked and teetered dangerously, and I yelled, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

My friends had made it to one side of the stadium, the rest of us on the other. I started towards them, but hesitated, glancing at the delicate roof. Another explosion knocks down the foundations, leaving me standing amidst the rubble, stunned.


End file.
